Generations Later
by icap0
Summary: Taking several generations after the end of the movie. Moana's descendant discovers new islands. Also Moana x Maui. Moana is in spirit form.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

A lone waka was in the ocean, surrounding by nothing. The crew hadn't found land for awhile. Waves started to crash higher against the took three men to scramble up the mast, grabbed a rope each then jumped and tied it down, now stablised.

"We are hopelessly lost," one of the other men said. "Yet we are supposed to be wayfinders."

"No, we know where we are... there's just... no land!" another screamed in frustration.

Soon half a dozen voices flared up before a loud grunt was heard from the back.

The man leaned on the railings and stared at the rest of the crew. "I could watch that all day." he smirked with an annoyed yet charming voice. "Really, no. We will find land." With an air of importance, he measured the starts, felt the breeze and finally the swells.

Soon two glowing blue lights pierced the ocean beneath their waka and manifested into manta rays leading them north before disappearing.

One of the men who had been arguing shouted, "Look Hawai'iloa, your family's aumakua! Here to guide us!"

Removing his hand from the water, he grinned. "Follow them. Must be my Great Great Great Great Great Gramma Chief Moana and her Gramma Tala."

He himself wasn't chief. That was his brother Chief Aki; and he was back on Motu Iti, the island their father discovered and then populated. He thought of home. He hadn't been home in months, instead electing to go on a long voyage with his crew. A crew that sometimes irritated him.

Soon the ocean shook and rumbled. Like an earthquake. Then several more shakes and rumbles. Finally, everything was calm and still. Very still. Then the ocean pulled up a wave and poked at Hawai'iloa's back.

"Thank you." he said to the wave before it disappeared.

One of his men got his attention again pointing to the horizon. "Look! There's land!"

Hawai'iloa turned back around and stared in amazement. "That, wasn't there before."

A loud squawk was heard in the sky and an eagle soared towards them coming from the direction the manta rays had been.

He smiled again. "Thank you, Maui." He thought could almost hear a "You're welcome" back from the sky.

Thee crew sailed toward the land. As they reached near, the swells told them it wasn't just one island around here.

The huge island now loomed in the distance. They saw a bunch of cliffs at the tip, then a long beautiful beach. They aimed for that beach.

They disembarked, white sand sifting through their toes as they finally were on land. It felt good after having been on the ocean for such a long time.

"How about it guys, let's explore this place. Gather food and find a shelter."

It took them hours, they found a coconut grove upland and a few pigs roaming around. They finally had several makeshift camps on the cliffs above the beach.

Hawai'iloa himself was staring at the horizon, longingly. He was tapped on the shoulder. "You can't be thinking of going right back to sea, can you? We just got here!"

"There are more of these beautiful islands around here. In the morning we will find those." He giggled like a young child again.

"Ugh, we're tired. You go alone. We are wayfinders yes, but we aren't descended from Chief Moana, who is the very reason for us even being back on the ocean."

"Don't forget Maui. He taught her how to wayfind. Besides, you do realize he had just pulled up these islands for us? We should be saying "You're welcome!""

The other man groaned. "Oh, no. As long as you don't start singing it."

"Hey! It's catchy. Maui loved to sing it to our village way back in Motu Nui! Every kid learned that song."

"No," he retorted back. "Only you and your family line."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"NO! Your parents even sang it!" That seemed to have got him.

"Oh fine, they did. But you, you even named your kid Maui!" He rolled his eyes.

Now that seemed to get him, and he pushed his friend into the ocean.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Well that was true. He loved the stories passed down telling of the great demigod Maui and how he accompanied his ancestor Moana across the sea to restore the heart of Te Fiti. He chuckled to himself. He managed to pick up some of Maui's mannerisms.

His friend picked himself up and backed back to land. "I'm going to dry off and go to bed. You can stay here if you like." He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts watched his friend leave.

Hawai'iloa continued to sit and ponder before also returning to his bed, promising to himself to be up bright and early to find the other islands. He thought he'd name the first island he found after his son, and thus after the demigod as well. Well, he figured that he was obsessed enough with the old myths. And he was also a terrible father. He had even left his pregnant wife at home. He groaned. Yep. A terrible father, who preferred sailing on the ocean ahead of tending to his wife. Well, he figured he should bring his family over and stay put.

"I already have two sons, I'm in for a daughter now," he thought. "O'ahu," he whispered. The Gathering Place. His family was definitely coming over. He then walked to his own tent, not seeing the gecko that slithered across where he had been sitting before.

The gecko then turned into Maui's human form. He held his giant fishhook in his hands with a big grin and lifted his eyebrow. "I knew you'd love the island. It's been awhile since I've pulled some up." he said to himself, still pompous as always. He wandered the island for a bit, admiring his handiwork when another blue light piereced the ocean in the form of a manta ray. It soared up into the air then turned into a glowing hawk, then landed as a glowing human, Moana. She looked as if she was 20.

She walked behind Maui for several paces, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

"I know you're there, Curly." Maui suddenly turned around to face her.

Moana had that shocked look on her face, like the time she accidentally punched him outside of Tamotoa's lair.

Maui narrowed his eyes and glared. "And unlike you, I don't just start punching."

"Uhh yeah I know." Moana looked all over the place, except for Maui.

"Stop trying to sneak up on me." Maui snorted. "Even if you aren't alive to actually get hurt."

Moana pouted, then ran at Maui giving him a big hug."

"I know I know, you still like this bod."

"And this island. Thank you for bringing them up. There are no islands this far north otherwise. And my people seem to enjoy it already."

Maui pulled Moana off him then sat her on the ground before sitting next to her.

"That guy, Hawai'iloa, he really takes off after me doesn't he?"

"Yes. And me of course! I'm the one he's related to! The ocean talks to me about him." Or rather more like mimes. In the form of water tentacles.

Maui then put his arm around Moana, fingering the tattoo on her shoulder. His hook.

Moana smiled and learned onto him. "I got that for you. I'm so glad that through it, Te Fiti allowed my spirit to take various forms just like you do with your hook." She looked straight into his eyes, lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maui then leaned in for a kiss.

They stayed that way, cuddling and kissing for hours that night.

 **A/N I'm planning on adding another chapter soon.**


End file.
